<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warm Bodies by astrovagant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947573">Warm Bodies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrovagant/pseuds/astrovagant'>astrovagant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>let the soft animal of your body love what it loves [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Absolute Baby Hours (TM), Amity doesn't know what cookies are :(, Autistic Amity, Autistic Luz Noceda, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hooty ate more than half of the cookies btw, Luz Noceda has ADHD, TOH Sleepover 2.0, Willow and Gus are also ND but its not highlighted as much here, in all my fics Luz and Amity are ND send tweet, this is the cutest thing i've ever written and i am living for it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:49:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrovagant/pseuds/astrovagant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz and her friends have a sleepover. A house is not animated this time around. There may be cuddle piles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>let the soft animal of your body love what it loves [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warm Bodies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I need to run an errand. I’ll be back in a few hours. Luz,” Eda looks down at the aforementioned teenager sitting cross-legged on the living room floor and bouncing in place exuberantly as her fingers tap against her legs, “Can I trust you to not turn Hooty into something even more horrifying than he already is this time?”</p><p>“Trust me, Eda! Amity is here. And she’s the picture of responsibility. Right Amity?”</p><p>The Blight girl blinks as if surprised before humming in agreement, eyes trained on her hands placed primly in her lap in an attempt to avoid eye contact.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Eda! We will be on our best behavior,” Willow asserts, nudging the boy who Luz lovingly renamed “Gus” to get his attention. He plasters on a cheesy grin and gives Eda a thumbs-up.</p><p>“Well, I guess that’s good enough. Don’t make too much noise, Lilith is sleeping upstairs and does <em> not </em>enjoy being interrupted.”</p><p>All four kids nod, varying degrees of seriousness on display at the warning.</p><p>“Be safe!” Luz calls as Eda closes the front door with a slam. </p><p>“Keep an eye on them, Hooty,” Eda orders. As she mounts her staff and flies away, she can’t seem to erase the fond smile on her face brought on by the warmth in her chest.</p><p>
  <strong>…</strong>
</p><p>Disregarding the rough way Eda closes the door, Luz looks around at her friends expectantly.</p><p>“What do you want to do first? Tell ghost stories? Bake cookies? I have a few things on my sleepover to-do list. Though,” Luz pauses, “Are ghost stories just … normal stories here? I mean everything is supernatural. Hm…”</p><p>Willow giggles, “Of course we have ghost stories! Amity, remember that one Emira told us when we were little? You were so scared that night you didn’t sleep a wink!”</p><p>Amity flushes, “Willow, we were five. I wouldn’t even tell that story to Gus.”</p><p>“Hey,” Gus interjects, “I take offense to that. I’ve heard plenty of ghost stories.”</p><p>“Yeah, Amity. Gus isn’t just some little kid. He’s super smart and brave and a great friend. Plus we took on the Bat Queen together. That was some serious business.”</p><p>Amity blanches, looking stricken, “Oh no, I didn’t mean it like that, I-”</p><p>“It’s okay, Amity,” Luz says, voice soft.</p><p>“Yeah,” adds Gus, “I’m not actually mad. Though I don’t appreciate the implication that I’m a baby, so maybe don’t do that in the future?”</p><p>“Ah, yes. I understand the struggle of being infantilized,” King says sagely.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to say anything rude,” Amity mutters, once again staring down at her lap, “I guess I’m still working on being nicer.”</p><p>“Well, you did hang around Boscha and her crowd for a long time. It makes sense to mess up sometimes,” Willow adds.</p><p>An awkward silence engulfs the room.</p><p>Luz clears her throat, eager to break it, “So… cookies?” </p><p>“What are… cookies?”</p><p>“Oh, Amity, you sweet summer child…”</p><p>
  <strong>… </strong>
</p><p>Two hours later, an empty plate of what was once chocolate chip cookies rests on the living room table. </p><p>Willow stifles a small yawn, “Luz, I know you said you wanted to party all night, but I’m getting kinda tired. Are we going to actually sleep at some point?”</p><p>“Oh yeah, of course. Let’s take this party upstairs!”</p><p>And that’s how the group finds themselves laying on the floor, sleeping bags arranged in a circle so that they can still talk.</p><p>“Seriously Luz, when is Eda going to get you an actual bed?”</p><p>Luz frowns, “I don’t know. I asked her a few weeks after I started staying here, but then the whole thing with Belos happened and we kind of got a teensy bit distracted. I wish I had a bed like Eda’s sometimes, though, it’s like this huge nest. It looks cozy, but the sticks might be kind of pokey so I don’t know if it actually is.”</p><p>“Why don’t we test it out?” Gus asks, eyes wide, a picture of innocence.</p><p>“Uh, I’m not sure if that’s such a good idea,” Luz says, “Eda gets kind of possessive about her belongings.”</p><p>“C’mon Luz! It’ll be fun. We’ll be in and out. She’ll never know!”</p><p>Luz looks around at her friends. Gus is giving her puppy dog eyes, Willow is wisely staying out of the debate but clearly interested, and even Amity looks a bit like she wants to see Eda the Owl Lady’s fabled nest. For science.</p><p>Luz caves.</p><p>“Okay,” she says, “But only if we make sure we leave before she comes back. Maybe we can read a book. Amity, did you bring the Azura books? I can read the first one and we can just relax a bit.”</p><p>Amity nods, pulling the first book out of her bag.</p><p>Clearly excited, it doesn’t take any coaxing at all for everyone to file out of the room, blankets in tow.</p><p>Luz opens the door quietly. It lets out a small squeak speaking of a need for oiled hinges. Luz stares reverently down at the nest placed in the far left corner of the room. Tinsel is placed inside of it strategically, making it sparkle just a bit in the moonlight. There are fewer blankets than she would have guessed on the nest, but a few hang onto the edges, snagged on the brambles. Bones and various human wares are tangled in the sticks as well. </p><p>“Shall we?” Luz asks before carefully climbing into the nest. It’s roomy enough for Eda’s owl form to fit comfortably, meaning that it’s the perfect size for four teenagers and a smaller-than-average demon.</p><p>Eventually, everyone settles down. It’s surprisingly comfortable given the hardness of the sticks and bones interwoven throughout. One large unfolded sleeping bag is placed beneath the teenagers to form a barrier between the sharp objects and their bodies. Gus, Willow, and Luz are all wedged together, while Amity sits a bit farther away, not quite ready to join the cuddle pile. Luz opens up the book and begins to read.</p><p>Slowly, her friends begin to drop off. King is first, laid across her chest, then Gus. Willow falls asleep shortly after. Cautious as Luz was to enter Eda’s room without permission, the softness of Willow’s body against hers and the weight of Gus’ head on her lap is making her drowsy. She barely notices when Amity pulls the book away from her and decides to read aloud in her place. </p><p>She quickly succumbs to sleep, lulled by Amity’s soft voice and the warm feeling of being surrounded by the first real friends she’s ever had.</p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Eda has to admit that she’s surprised when she walks into a quiet living room. It’s well past the witching hour, but Luz had said something about “partying until the sun comes up” and Eda would’ve been inclined to believe her. Taking her cloak off, she tiptoes up the stairs, stopping by Luz’s room. She tries to brush off the concern that she feels when she finds it empty. Where could they be? Then she notices the sound of snoring. </p><p>She tilts her head. Is that coming from her room?</p><p>Eda’s brief annoyance at the idea of a bunch of teenagers sleeping in her room is dwarfed by the relief that she feels at the fact that she doesn’t have to worry about four half-trained teenagers either having been captured by Belos or roaming the woods in the middle of the night.</p><p>Making sure her steps are soft despite her high-heeled boots, she slowly makes her way to her room. The door is open. A strange feeling envelops her when she opens the door and finds Luz and her friends sleeping in her nest. The possessive feeling that she would have expected from seeing someone other than herself sleeping there is nowhere to be found, instead replaced by that warmth from earlier. It heats her bones, still chilled from the outdoors.</p><p>The Blight girl jumps from where she was dozing when Eda quietly shuts the door, looking at her warily. Eda gives her a little smirk, nodding towards where Luz, Augustus, Willow, and King lay tangled together.</p><p>Slowly, she relaxes as Eda makes her way towards the nest. </p><p>“Room for one more?” Eda whispers. Amity nods, eyes still somewhat wary but weighed down by sleepiness. </p><p>Eda lays down in her nest, surrounded by the warmth of small bodies and the light sound of snoring, and closes her eyes. At least tonight, she can gladly say that everyone she cares about is safe.</p><p>And strange as it sounds, she does care about these kids, despite not knowing them for long. And now that she knows what she’s missing, she guesses she can never go back to how tings were before.</p><p>She doesn’t think she wants to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yo yo yo I wrote more TOH fanfiction! This was inspired by a post on my main blog where I asked a friend to give me TOH scenarios they wanted to see. I nearly melted just picturing it, so of course I had to put it to paper! This has to be the Cutest Thing I've Ever Written periodt point blank. Anyway, if you wanna vibe with me follow my fandom blog on Tumblr @astrovagant! It's mostly TOH right now, but I also blog a bit about Hunter x Hunter, Yu Yu Hakusho, and various other things. Don't be afraid to send me asks! You can even request more cute and fluffy scenarios like this for me to write about!</p><p>Much love,<br/>Aster &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>